Technology
Technology is a Superior Element that costs 1337 diamonds that was released on December 22, 2019. Its palette consists of various shades of green, black, white, blue and red and its medal depicts a power button. It is classified as quite a strong element, and is best used at close to mid range, with it's incredible damage output. Trivia * The diamond cost is 1337, probably because 1337 means "leet" which is a derivative of "elite". ** The diamond cost was suspected to be 1010 (because 1010 resembles binary codes). ** Technology was also suspected to be a fusion element. * When Technology was released, the "TECHNOLOGY" on the game title was misspelled "TECHNOLOY", but that was fixed shortly after. * On January 2, 2020, Orbital Strike, which used to travel rather a long distance, had it's range heavily nerfed, which caused it to only be effective at close range, which sparked criticism all over the community. * Technology was developed by JuniorJFive, who also created Dragon and Illusion. * Vortex Bomb is another spell that contains arrows that is only seen by the player, along with Acid and Angel's transportation spells. * Somehow, some spells of Technology acts like the other element's spells. ** Light Disc behaves like Soaring Upheaval (when lunge) and Water Tumble. ** Orbital Strike acts like Gleaming Borealis, Ash Pulse, and Lightning Bolt at the same time. * The lines and shapes on the disc in Light Disc might be some glyph, which are elemental symbols. * Technology's Light Disc is the second spell that allows you to have options, the first being Sound's Echoes. * When the ultimate was in development, the portal effect that makes the targeted person enter the virtual realm is similar to Vortex Bomb before exploding. * Technology was originally supposed to release alongside Slime, but got scrapped later on due to certain problems. * Technology was released on the same day that Aurora was (but not the same year). * Hyperang dethroned Flurry Heave and Chronostasis being the fastest spell to cooldown. * Before Slime was in development, on the Fire map, there were various green cubes scattered through the map, while on the Water map, on one of the bridges in the drop zone, there was some sort of code. Both of these led to hints for Technology (or another possible new element, for example, Code). * The medal depicts a power button, mostly seen in a CPU. * Technology dethroned Aurora as the most expensive non-fusion element, therefore making it the most expensive non-fusion element as of December 2019. * Before Technology was confirmed to be the next element, the dev JuniorJFive temporarily left. This is the reason why Elemental Battlegrounds had no updates. ** Many people suspected that the developers left the development EBG and started updating Blox Fruits. * The word Hyperang is a portmanteau of hyper ''and ''boomerang. * Virtual Zone is the second Ultimate that pulls the opponent into another realm, the first being Illusion's Ethereal Acumen. * The location of Virtual Zone is located outside the map. Because of this, you can use Disorder Ignition and swap places with a person in the virtual zone. Note: After the ultimate is done, you most likely will end up falling from the sky to your doom. * Virtual Zone is the first Ultimate to have an AoE, but only effect one player, the reasoning for this is debatable. * This is the fifth element whose medal have no swirls. The others being Storm, Darkness, Phoenix, Illusion and Sans. * Light Disc's description is misleading. It clearly says "User may click briefly to surf on a lightning disc for a short distance, which will be lunged off and fire 3 mini disc bullets." In reality, 4 of them are actually fired. * Upon the element's inception, the community's general opinion was that Hyperang is one of the worst spells in Elemental Battlegrounds, due to how it worked. * Contrary to popular belief, you are immortal while using Virtual Zone. * Light Disc uses the same strange circle as the Astral Cloak of Transportation gear item in the Roblox catalog. * Hyperang is the fourth multi-projectile spell that doesn't explode while touching something solid, the others being Earth's Rock Avalanche, Wind's Wind Tornados, and Grass' Poison Needles. * During the first attempt at developing Technology, there was only one move complete before it got scrapped. It was a multi-projectile type move where the user shot out scraps of metal. **This move could possibly be used in a Metal element. * Orbital Strike doesn’t work inside the Tomb of Rebirth in Light map. * Orbital Strike is the 3rd projectile spell that pulls players with it, the first being Gravity's Gravitational Exertion, and the second being Space's Black Hole Orb. * Orbital Strike, with a mana cost of 375, dethroned Holobeam as the most expensive projectile spell in terms of mana cost. * If the disc from Light Disc hits a wall, it will bump on it much like the ball on the arcade game Breakout. * Virtual Zone is the second Ultimate spell that affects only one player, the first being Water Dragon. * Occasionally, Virtual Zone will glitch, disabling you from using the ultimate, simply showing the medal for a split second and you meditating for that split second. However, in exchange, the only damage you will take will be burn damage. * Vortex bomb is like the Subspace Tripmine, but green and bigger. * If you reset just after being captured by Virtual Zone, when you respawn, the fog effect from the ult will still be present like you were hit by Refraction, but that effect wears off when the ult ends. * Technology is the second element that uses items from the catalog on its spells, the first being Acid. * The damage bonus for the second option of Light Disc, will only be present after the green 'saw blades' emerge from the edges of the disk, otherwise, hitting a player right after casting the spell deals considerably lower damage. * Although the developers of Elemental Battlegrounds live in the US, Light Disc uses the word "Disc" which is most popular in the British English language. The preferred spelling of "Disc" on the US is "Disk". It's unknown if "Disc" was used intentionally or unintentionally on the spell's name. * If you use the Light Disc in Survival Mode the mini disc you shoot will be slower,the same as the ice shards of Frozen Incursion (Ice). * This is one of the elements whose ultimate creates a symbol but doesn't do anything when there is no players around. The other being Reaper. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements